


A Happy Ending

by 452AgentMax



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Silly, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/452AgentMax/pseuds/452AgentMax
Summary: Chris gets himself into something he can't get himself out of, he reunites with an old friend.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr under Chrisker Trash or MaxHellfire.  
> 548 words

“Chris! Heads up!”

CRASH

The weight on his chest was unbearable, he could barely breathe. Black spots were appearing in his sight, he saw his sister running towards him. “Chris!!” He knew she was yelling but he could only hear it muffled almost non-existing to his ears.

He saw Barry behind her, his expression was grave. “Claire we have to go! There's no way of getting him out!” he had grabbed her by her arms pulling her out the building. 

“Barry! No!” their lips kept moving but his ears stopped working and soon did his sight, he fell into an endless night.

Memories flashed in his eyes. There was one of him helping his sister get through school after his parents' death. Then he became part of S.T.A.R.S to where he met most of his close friends, His sister becoming part of Terrasave, Him getting his own team. But he got a memory he didn't expect, The first time he met Wesker, and the last time he saw him.

Why did that appear? He could not answer then while he was alive. But now that he’s fading out of the world he could admit it. He loved Wesker..he loved Albert. 

He took that mission so personally. He wouldn't let anyone else take it, he knew they didn't know him before he snapped. They would only know the monster they saw in front of them, not how he was to him and his team. He always made sure everyone was taken care of, yes even though he could be a dick about it, it was honest.

Chris never found out what or who made him snap when they went on their last mission in the mountains.

He wishes he told Jake the whole truth about his father, the reason why it was also a personal reason he killed his dad. It's too late now. 

Little memories came back from his S.T.A.R.S. days. Wesker checked up on him when he got himself hurt on his first mission. He had looked so done with him, but Chris being Chris made it all a joke and got everyone to laugh at him.

He remembered that crazed look he received from Wesker when he shot him in the volcano. But then he remembered the look he gave him when Chris discovered he was alive, the same cocky smirk he would give when he proved Chris wrong on a mission.  
Soon the scene changed to the Wesker's office. Wesker sat at his desk looking over papers, before noticing him and looking away from them.

“Hello Chris” he simply said as he set the papers down. Chris quickly walked over and hugged the man sitting on the hair, on his knees. He buried his head into him. 

“Are you really here? Or am I just imagining it?” Chris asked, causing the blonde to laugh. “It depends Chris, technically we are nowhere, we are dead,” Wesker said, looking down to meet Chris’ gaze.

“Your eyes are blue again.” Chris laughed before pulling Wesker out the chair.

“Chris! The Fuck are you doing?!” Wesker cursed 

“I can toss you around now! I'm stronger!!” Chris joked

“Stop being childish for one second!” Wesker yelled as Chris picked him up.

“NEVER!”


End file.
